Catch me
by Invisible Shadowess
Summary: What happens when Hermione gets stuck inside by herself on a rainy day? Confessions begin to reveal. To all those who have found themselves falling for their best friend. An HGHP story. R&R please!
1. Je t'aime, Harry

Summary: This fic takes place during Hermione's 5th year. Confessions arise during a rainy day. For all you girls out there who find yourself falling for your best friend.

A/N: I don't own anything except the poem.

_**Catch Me**_

**Chapter 1: Je t'aime, Harry**

_I don't know what to do_

_I didn't think I'd fall for you_

_Now I'm head-over-heels pour tu._

_So just, tell me when to stop tumbling_

'_cause I can't really see straight_

_Now all you have to do is smile,_

_And I'm weak in the knees_

_Catch me, just catch me_

_I'm falling for you_

_Catch me, please catch me_

_I don't know what to do_

_Catch me, just catch me_

_Don't let me fall_

_Into those_

_Emerald green eyes_

_Catch me, please catch me_

_Don't let me drift away_

_Catch me, just catch me_

'_cause now I'm falling for you_

_Catch me_

_How can I let this happen? I've known you since we were children. You've always been so close to me. It seems like just yesterday, that I met you on the train. It took me merely seconds to realize that you were Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. You're still the same boy I knew all those years ago, only, you aren't such a bean pole anymore._

_But you know, something has defiantly changed in you. It's to be expected, these resent years you've been faced with death countless times. Your eyes, they've begun to grow more and more serious as time goes by. When I first met you, they used to play with every word you said. Now your humor's still there but things aren't as they used to be._

Hermione picked up her quill and began to reminisce, gazing out the window as the rain fell on the pane. Crookshanks was busy messing with a newly found cricket on the floor, looking ready to pounce. Hermione thought back to last year; watching the Durmstrang carriage soar off to the north.

_---Flashback---_

"_Everything's going to change now isn't it?" she asked Harry._

"_Well…, yes." Harry replied simply as he looked intently into her light brown eyes._

_---End Flashback---_

His answer stayed with her for the longest time. Life as she knew it was going to change for the rest of her life, and yet as much as it sacred her Harry's simple yet truthful answer was reassuring. Oh, his smile was even more reassuring. It made her feel weak in the knees even now as she thought back on it.

Lately Hermione found her mind wandering off where it didn't belong, seeing as Harry was going out with Cho. She would glance at him at find herself daydreaming about him. Sometimes, when the wind blew just right, she would imagine what it would be like to tussle his dark brown hair.

"Oh, what am I going to do with you Harry?" she questioned the empty room. Or was it?

"Dunno. What _are_ you going to do with me?" said a smug voice from behind.


	2. Did I scare you?

**Chapter 2: Did I scare you?**

"H-H-Harry! Goodness, you scared me!" gasped Hermione. Parchment was flown everywhere as she looked at him beat red.

"You know now that you've mentioned it," said Harry smirking. "I really didn't mean to scare you _that_ much, but what I've I done to caused you to be unable to know what to do with me? You have indeed sparked my curiosity." Harry was having a very hard time trying not to bust up laughing.

"Oh, umm…it's-it's nothing. Really, Harry it's nothing. I just thought that I was alone. Umm…eh…how long have you been standing there?" Hermione had successfully picked up all the parchment, and was nervously playing with one of her curls.

"I just got here. I saw you sitting by yourself thought that there might be something wrong. But when you mentioned me, I immediately realized that everything was fine and couldn't help myself from the opportunity to make you jump. From what I see, I made you do a whole more than just jump. I really am sorry. So was there any other reason as to why you jumped like you did?"

"No. Really. It's just like I said before. I thought I was alone, and when I heard your voice I just sort of jumped, I guess."

"So it wasn't because you where thinking of Harry and then were surprised that he was here in the same room with you?"

"RON! Don't tell me you were here as well. It's bad enough that Harry heard it."

"Well, what did you expect? I was minding my own business taking a nap on the sofa. When I woke up you were staring dreamily through the window. You looked kind of mental, really."

And with that, she ran out of the common room. How could she have been so stupid? One blooming sentence she just had to say out loud. Now what was she going to do? She couldn't go back. Ron won't ever let her forget this. No, not something this juicy sweet.

"_Oh God,"_ she thought. _"Harry. What will he think of this? I mean he doesn't know the whole truth, right? Oh, thanks to Ron he will defiantly come to conclusions. I'm supposed to be his friend. Nothing more than that. Besides, he's got Cho. She's his girl. I'm not supposed to fall for him. It's entirely irrational to think that Harry would even think about me. "_

In all her frustration, she decided to take a long walk around the lake. Sure it was raining, but she didn't care. Soon enough, she was soaked through. The rain felt good on her heated face. She found a large rock at sat down, gazing at the lake. The ripples from the rain made small little waves, all bouncing of each other._ "This is so much better, all by my self. No one here to bug or annoy me. No Ron here to force me into saying anything I'm not ready to admit. No Harry. No Harry to hear my thoughts. The real ones that I truly feel. Not some made-up voice inside my head telling me that I don't really love him. Cause I do. I really do love him. So what if he knows that I like him. As embarrassing as it is, it's a good thing. I don't have to hide my real feelings for him. I know I'm out of place, but it's true. Maybe now I can be real for a change. I'm always so guarded; it would be good for me. To hell what Ron thinks, I think I know my place now. No more in the background for me. Nope, I'm going to be real. But maybe, I don't have to do it right now. Maybe just a little by little, piece by piece." _

She sat there in silence, all by her self. She didn't need anyone but her self right now. The rain kept her company. Eventually she got off her rock. It could've been ten minutes or ten hours, but it had seemed like ages. One thing was for sure, her stomach was growling very loudly. Maybe it was because she missed lunch. Did she miss lunch? She wasn't quite sure of the time.

The rain had defiantly calmed her down. She wasn't frustrated or angry or upset anymore. There was something about the rain that was almost magic. Not like witchcraft magic, no, something more powerful. Just what she couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it was there, she could feel it.


	3. Strange Day for Hermione

A/N: All right, here's the next chapter for those of you dedicated readers. You all make me feel soo loved. Hope you enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: Strange days for Hermione**

When Hermione got back to the castle, she almost immediately sensed that something was different. Strange almost. As she climbed up the stair case up to the Gryffindor common, the Patil twins were going down and when they saw Hermione, they pointed, giggled and then whispered to each other, glancing back at her. _"That was rather rude,"_ she thought. She couldn't see why they would be whispering about her.

Just then it hit her. Ron must have told them. For all she knew, he could've told the whole house about this morning. _"Ooh, Merlin! He's such a foul, immature git!"_ Just the fact that Harry heard her is embarrassing enough. Then it turned out that Ron was also there the whole time. The situation was too much to handle. She was about to explode. She could feel anger and frustration seething through her, as she clenched her hands into small fists.

And in her frustration, she ran the rest of the way up to the common room. Ron had messed where his nose didn't belong, and he was going to pay for it. _"And all this because of one blooming sentence I said aloud!"_ her head seemed to be screaming at her from the inside.

"What's your hurry?" the Fat Lady asked with smug curiosity.

"Oh come of it, you know what's been going on in there today. Don't act clueless. You just want me to say what's going on so I'll have to admit it actually happened. I just have some unfinished business to attend to. Now if you don't mind, _Snapping lizards_."

"Fine have it your way," the Fat Lady said as she swung open. "I'll find out soon enough what's been going on."

"_Damn, that portrait. If I had it my way, that bloody portrait would be out of a job."_ Any other day Hermione wouldn't have been so cross with her, but she was still seething from Ron.

When she returned to the common room, Ron was sitting down with a fourth of the Gryffindor house surrounding him as he repeated the accounts of the earlier morning.

"…And then he just couldn't resist. He said, Dunno. What _are_ you going to do with me?'

With that, the whole room was bursting with laughter. And that was enough for Hermione. This was going to end now.

"RON!" yelled Hermione. "I want a word with you."

"Oh, is that all, don't want to give you part in the story? Yours, I think, would be much better than my part take on it. Maybe you could tell them about you jumped up from your seat, sprawling parchment everywhere." Once again the whole room was laughing with him.

With that she smacked him full in the face. Then, without another word, she turned on her heel and left. The whole room went silent as they watched her leave and Ron was left looking a bit bewildered as he tenderly rubbed his now very red cheek.

"Done already? Must have been some _quick_ unfinished business you had to attend to." said a sarcastic Fat Lady.

"Oh, shut up." said Hermione, storming away.

At first she walked aimlessly away, not caring where she was going, but after about ten minutes she decided to spend some time in the library. She knew that more often than she always went to the library when she was upset. There wouldn't be any books on her kind of problem, but the piece and quiet was indeed inviting.

After wondering around the shelves for awhile she decided to sit by the windowsill, wondering what it would be like to be a rain drop. _"This is absolutely ridiculous. I've been running away all day. Now I've gone as low as I could get. I'm isolating myself from everyone, I just smacked Ron, and the chances of me ever talking to Harry again would be a hundred to one. And all the things that I could be thinking about, I'm wondering what it would be like to be a rain drop. When will the torment end?" _Soon enough, the time came for dinner.

Slowly she got up from the windowsill and walked towards the Great Hall. Once again, there was an air that something strange was going on. As she approached the Gryffindor table, she received many sideways glances. When she eventually sat down next to Ginny, it seemed that everyone was trying to scoot away from her. Even Ginny was extra quiet today. Where was Harry? Cho was at the Ravenclaw table so he wasn't with her. She hadn't seen him since she left the common room this morning. Hermione felt really awkward so she decided that she should her food as fast as possible and get out of there.

She got up from her seat and walked towards the Great Hall doors to leave, but she was met there by Cho Chang.

"Where do you think your going Granger? You think you can take Harry from me? Well you got another thing coming. You're just a plain girl, Granger. What makes you think that Harry will like you? Don't be a stupid girl, Granger. Wouldn't want to mess up you brainy reputation." sneered Cho as she began to walk Hermione into a corner. "Just stay away from him got it?"

"Sure thing Cho. What makes you think that I'm actually going to listen to you? I've been friends with Harry longer than you've known that he's been going to Hogwarts. You two have only going out for a month. I don't have to listen to you. See you around Cho." And with that she moved away from Cho, heading out the door. But before she leave the Great Hall, something or someone hit her the back of the head, making her pass out.

**A/N: I hope you like this cliffe of a chapter. Plz review & thankz to those who did. **


	4. Open your eyes, surpise?

A/N: Sorry it took awhile to update. My stupid school decided to have Spring Break two weeks early (No, I'm not some school freak who dreads vacations from school. I just would rather wait just a little longer for Spring Break than wait that much longer for the end of school). I have four projects due by next Monday. Here's the fourth chapter.

**Chapter 4: Open your eyes…. surprise?**

Hermione opened her eyes. It was then that she realized that she was no longer in the Great Hall. She wasn't in her own bed. No, she was in one of the Hospital Wing's beds.

_Aah-choo! _She couldn't stop the humongous sneeze from coming. _"That's strange. I don't remember having a cold." _she thought curiously. _"And what am I doing in the Hospital Wing?"_ It must have been at least two in the morning. "What happened?" she said aloud.

She went to reach up and touch the back of her head when she finally realized that someone was holding her hand. That someone was fast asleep in the chair next to her and his glasses were about to fall off.

"_Oh Harry, you look so peaceful when you sleep." _ His usual stress lines on his forehead were no longer there. Madame Promfrey must have put a pillow behind his head because it was there resting underneath his head. With her left hand (because Harry was holding on to her right), she reached up and felt the back of her head.

To her surprise, there was no bump. It didn't even hurt. _"That's odd. I could have sworn that someone hit me in the back of the head."_ So if there was no head injury of any kind, why was she in the Hospital Wing? It just didn't make sense. Just then, Harry begun to stir.

"Mione, you're awake." Harry whispered as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I wouldn't have thought that you'd be awake so soon."

"Harry, why am I here? I don't seem to remember why. I can't quite put the dots together."

"You're in for pneumonia. When you ran out of the common room, Ron and I didn't think much of it. We thought that you went off to the library or something of the sort. It wasn't until you missed lunch that we, (well I, Ron thought that you were being dramatic or something and was off in some secret room somewhere) began to notice something was not right. I went looking for you everywhere and I couldn't find you. I even went as far as asking Pavarti to look in all the girls' bathrooms.

Hagrid was really the one who found you. He found you on a fairly large rock by the lake fast asleep and came in with you in his arms soaking wet from the rain. It must have been at least nine o'clock last night. When I saw you like that, I thought I'd lost you. When Hagrid said that you were still breathing, I was so overcome with relief. So I accompanied you and Hagrid the rest of the way here. Madame Promfrey looked you over and said that you were suffering from pneumonia. Apparently, you had been in the rain too long."

"So it was all a dream?" asked Hermione aloud.

"Ron and I heard you talking about me and you ran away to the lake, but other than that, I guess it was. By the way... I was going to tell you yesterday... I just didn't get the chance to... I broke up with Cho. I know that you and I both love each other only, we wouldn't admit it because we both inside were afraid that it would destroy our friendship. How I love Cho could never compare to how I love you. I love you, Mione. My, one true love." He gave her hand one last gentle squeeze, leaned in, and kissed her soft lips.

* * *

"There yah are Ron!" said Hagrid as he approached the Gryffindor table the next morning. 

"You were looking for me? I just got here." Ron said miserably. Harry didn't even show up at the boys' dormitory last night and he hadn't seen Hermione since she ran out of the common room yesterday.

"Yeah, 'course I were lookin' for yah. Didn't Harry tell yah? I found Hermione last night. She's in the Hospital wing right now." Hagrid seemed so proud of himself.

"You- you found Hermione?" Ron tried not to spit out his morning pumpkin juice. "No, he didn't tell me." he said as he got up from the table and headed towards the Hospital Wing.

* * *

When they parted, Hermione looked deep into Harry's green eyes. They were full of a new kind of joy she hadn't seen before in his eyes. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. 

"_So this is what it's like to tussle your hair," she thought to her self. "I've wanted to do this for the longest time."_

"_You have, have you? Are you enjoying yourself?"_

"_Telepathy, huh? Did Dumbledore teach you that?"_

"_Yes, in fact he did. He said that should help me when I need to talk to either you or Ron with out letting Voldemort hearing us. Of course, it also comes in handy when I don't want someone, say Ron, to hear me say just how much I love you."_ said Harry indicating that Ron was at the door.

* * *

Ron looked through the Infirmary door window and couldn't believe what he saw. There was Harry sitting by Hermione's bed, holding her hand, and looking deeply into her eyes. Hermione had her other hand running through his hair and was also looking deeply into his eyes as well. 

"_It's like they're using telepathy or something of the sort. Their lips aren't even moving!" _Ron said oblivious to the irony he just stated. "My friends are mental." he said aloud in disbelief.

He finally decided to walk in and pay Hermione a visit. _"So, my friends are in love. There is not much I can do about it then. I saw it coming; I just didn't know when it would happen."_

"I see your doing better, Mione. I would have been here earlier if a certain someone hadn't forgotten to tell me that he found you. I didn't sleep a wink last night. Both you two had me scared to bits. Hagrid ended up telling me you were here."

"Gee Ron, your beginning to sound like Mum." said Ginny walking in. "Hermione it's good to see well out of harm's way. You should've seen Cho. When she found out that Harry stayed with you the whole night, she looked like she'd just been hit with a Bludger. She through such a fit, she would've turned the Ravenclaw table over (that is if she had the strength to)."

And at Ginny's last remark, they all started to laugh. The whole room seemed to be a lovely turn-out to the last twenty-four hours. Harry and Hermione were holding hands, everybody was laughing, and nobody thought that Harry and Hermione weren't meant for each other (that is, except for Cho).


End file.
